


Sweat

by Zilo



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Faeries Make Them Do It, Fairies, M/M, Poisoning, Short, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zilo/pseuds/Zilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small tidbit I thought needed to exist... TOTAL CRACK.<br/>Dean gets poisoned on a case/hunt by the fairies and things get steamy/dreamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweat

Dean’s head rolls off the sharp shoulder it’s propped up against and hits the hard concrete wall behind them. “Oww.” He groans and flails his arm blindly trying to support himself. 

“Uh, Sorry mate.” Spike grabs the corner of the hunter’s coat with inhuman speed and keeps him from falling over completely. He rearranges Dean in the circle of his arms, letting his head loll against his shoulder as he continues to examine the opposite wall. “You’re a lot looser then I thought.” 

“Shut up.” Dean tries weakly to struggle again. “I’m not a fucking kid.” He mutters. He gets nothing for the effort but more sweat rolling down his back and hot flashes that make him queasy.

Spike easily holds him still. “You’re the git that went and got poisoned… by a fairy no less! I’d say that’s pretty amateur to me. Stop struggling, mate. I think I found out what we need here.” Spike sniffs at the shiny dust that coats his fingers and then sneezes. He shakes his head. “Yeah, bloody fairy dust alright. The little thing just exploded, just like a vamp. You know what that means? They don’t like fire.” 

“I can’t feel my… face. Is it getting hot in here?” Dean brushes fingertips across his nose and sort of smiles at the sensation. He’s acting like a dopey drug head and can’t seem to care. The feeling of paralysis is fading for the first time since the fairy hit him with the dart. He knows he should be pushing himself away from this goth wannabe vampire and standing on his own but all he can think about is the way green tastes. “Spike.” He knows this isn’t good and should be conveying it somehow but the words aren’t coming. The hot flashes are hitting him hard in waves, turning into a confusing disco of rainbows and sensations that are overwhelming and kind of wonderful. Dean wants to lie down and ride it out. Maybe he’s dying. “I think… this is probably really bad.” He breathes. 

Spike ignores him and instead says; “You know I bet Angel is gonna pin this all on me somehow. Like it’ll be bloody my fault you got your ass poisoned and you’re all sick and… horny?” Spike sniffs at Dean’s hair. “Hey, is that you mate?”

“No.” Dean turns his head to the side and nuzzles into Spike’s chest. Uh oh. 

Spike frowns. “It IS you. You smell… like sweat and leather and very bad, bad things that-“ 

Dean tips his head up and awkwardly grabs the lapels of Spike’s coat as he pushes their mouths together. This is very bad. Dean’s brain tells him but that can’t be right, can it? Spike tastes like smoke and laughter and it makes Dean want to crawl inside and never leave. 

Spike sees the clumsy maneuver coming a mile away but just doesn’t believe that it’s really actually happening. It’s happening. The hunter has a sweet mouth and Spike kisses him back with an intensity he knows must be part of a spell. This is stupid. He thinks. He couldn’t stand this know-it-all suspicious cocky asshole fifteen minutes ago. They’d been working a case when the Winchesters had turned up, old mates Angel had said. Dean had been a mouthy pain in the ass and Spike was sure Angel had paired them up together as punishment. Some punishment. “Mrphm.” 

They kiss fiercely like they’re dying. Spike pushes Dean up against the wall of the tunnel and twists his fingers in his hair pulling his head back and sucks hard red welts across his neck. Dean bucks helplessly against him rutting his clothed hard cock against Spike’s hip. He’s panting and Spike can hear his heartbeat pounding in his chest, blood rushing to meet his lips… 

“Don’t… hey.” Dean can’t think of much besides wanting to come but the thought of being drained does sink through the fog. Spike’s mouth, Spike’s teeth are right on his pulse. He can’t stop his hips from humping up against the vampire. “Soul.” He whispers instead unable to string the sentences together.

“Yeah.” Spike’s eyes are glazed and yellow but he shakes his head once and lets go of Dean’s hair. He takes his mouth again and enjoys the growl he pulls out of the hunter as he slams his hips hard against him. This is a spell. His brain keeps helpfully telling him but it’s hard to give a shit. 

He finally grabs a fist full of Dean’s shirt and holds him mostly still against the wall. Control. He can fight this. They need to go. They shouldn’t be here still. He’s panting. It’s weird. He doesn’t even need to breathe and he can’t catch his breath. He pushes his nose right up against the side of Dean’s face and inhales slowly. “Fuck! This is impossible… you smell like sex on two legs. Bloody fairies are making us into fairies. I don’t even like you, mate.” 

Dean scrapes blunt nails across Spike’s clavicle, dipping past his black t-shirt. “The feeling is mutual, British. I’m not even… ugh, into guys… usually. Just… I want…“ He gasps embarrassingly like a chick in a porno and then whispers. “Please…” That can’t be him begging like that can it? 

Spike is all hands and popping open buttons on jeans and pulling down zippers. “Oh yeah, pet. You like that?” He gets Dean’s dripping cock in his cold grip and starts jerking him. “Ask me again. I like it when you say please.” Okay, yeah, dirty talk is totally his thing, no spell there, but they really should be getting out of here. It’s not usually his luck to find the one lone problem fairy and kill it by sheer luck. Fairies travel in packs, or rings or something like that. He pushes his hips against Dean’s and holds their cocks together in a fierce grip. 

Dean thinks he may die. His brain is overloaded with pleasure and he thinks he can see stars, real stars. The light explodes behind his eyelids as his orgasm rips him apart and bleeds red and it feels like he’s drowning. Truth told, there were worse ways to go. The red turns to black in a swirling sensation that pulls him down, deeper until he’s totally lost and everything turns to darkness.

-/-

He comes to again with an upside down view of red earth passing slowly by. Spike has him slung awkwardly over his shoulder like a damsel in distress and it sounds like he’s muttering angrily to himself. Three things hit Dean in quick succession, where the FUCK were they? This was definitely not the sewer they had been in… moments? A while ago. Why was Spike carrying him around like a drunk bride and HOLY SHIT, they had made out and dicks touched and… and…

“Put me down!” Dean grates out in a voice rawer and rougher then he remembers. 

Spike pretty much drops him on the hard dusty earth. “Fine by me. ‘Bout bloody time you woke up, princess.” 

Dean gets the right side up version of the purple mountains, blue sky and red earth surrounding them. It doesn’t help at all. “Where…are we?” He blinks and tries to shield his eyes from the sun. 

“Well, seeing as how I’m NOT bursting into flames under this sunshine and everything here smells completely wrong…” Spike takes a deep breath and scowls “I think we’re in some sort of fairy dream dimension.”

 

SHAZAM...

**Author's Note:**

> I have great imaginings of them getting stuck in a porny fairy tv channel land that keeps shifting until they fall in love. I can't find Dean's voice though... and keeping up the sass factor for these two is essential. If anyone wants to write it they'd have my undying love. ;)


End file.
